


DON'T READ THIS

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anticapitalist Themes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Trains, gay as fuck, kinda cringe, public transit rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: I was listening to angel by massive attack and I wrote some really stupid emo shitNot what I usually write but it felt good
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DON'T READ THIS

existential dread mindfucked them

blood ran its course throughout, threatening to spill seemingly and yet trapped in a prison of cells

as they got off the train, hand holding onto keiji's for dear life

an appreciation for the train tracks filled them, the network that linked cities and even countries. a testament to systems that worked for the people and not large corporations

they knew keiji felt the same

after the crowds faded and it was only them left on the terminal, late at night

keiji kissed them as tears fell from both their eyes, passionately, keeping them close and safe

fucking up their eyeliner

and the sweet feeling of lips upon lips, especially his

love couldn't overcome adversity and oppression alone, but it sure as hell was solace


End file.
